


Kiss around the corner

by nannea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannea/pseuds/nannea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Louis has passed out on the couch after Liam's housemates have thrown a party. It's not the first time, no, in fact it's the third. Liam hates to admit but he loves waking up and finding Louis snoring on the couch, looking peaceful but a mess at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Lilo oneshot I wrote this morning around eight after feeling incredibly inspired.

Light snores are filling the room.

There is a boy, a young man, fast asleep on the black leather couch. His light blue t-shirt is wrinkled, jeans looking uncomfortably tight, socks red and white striped. His hair looks like it's been styled the night before but it now looks slightly greasy and all over the place, needing to be washed. His long lashes leave shadows underneath his eyes, his cheekbones high, jawline defined.

The tattoos on his arms are showing, a deer, a heart. There's a fat bird, doodles, just random silly things, tattooed on his arms. It causes Liam to wonder if he has more tattoos, hidden underneath his clothing. 

Louis is the boy's name. They have a few classes together although they aren't the same majors, Liam's pretty sure. He is almost certain Louis is a year ahead of him, too, but since Liam is taking upper classes, they share a few. 

It's not the first time Louis has passed out on the couch after Liam's housemates have thrown a party. He lives with two guys, Niall and Harry, whom he has known since high school. Harry slightly longer, a few years before high school, he thinks.

It's not the first time, no, in fact it's the third. Liam hates to admit but he loves waking up and finding Louis snoring on the couch, looking peaceful but a mess at the same time. He's had a small, undying crush on Louis ever since he saw Louis on their psychology class almost four months ago but he's been too shy to do anything about it.

It's also strange because Liam doesn't know much about Louis. Outside school, he's only seen Louis a handful of times and almost each time, Louis has been drunk. They've only exchanged a few words but there's something about Louis that has Liam hooked. He has tried to break free from it but he can't, wondering if he should consider doing something about it.

Ever since his housemates Harry and Niall found out a few months ago, they've invited Louis to all the parties they've hosted. Niall and Louis play football together so it's a perfect excuse to invite Louis to their parties. Even though he's been around for at least six times now, Liam's still been too shy to create a proper conversation, leaving everything to Niall who's been fishing information out of Louis.

So far, Niall has found out his age, hometown, a little bit about his family and that he is single. There has been a talk about music and other interests but the amount of information isn't much. It's hopeless, Liam thinks, how little he knows about Louis.

One thing he's learned himself is what kind of breakfast Louis likes. The two times he's found Louis sleeping on the couch, Liam's made breakfast. Liam's kind and he never gets a hangover, mainly because he sticks with a few beers only. He's up early in the morning feeling good so he almost feels responsible making his housemates breakfast and the two times Louis has been around, Liam's cooked for him, too.

This morning is no exception. Liam begins to fry bacon on the pan, eggs cooking on another one. He's cooking them scrambled, remembering Louis saying it's his favourite type of egg. He was wearing a flanel and black jeans and he looked cuddly in the morning, Liam remembers. Someone you want to squeeze to your side and keep there safe.

It's not a surprise to Liam when he hears footsteps from the stairs, coming closer to the kitchen. It's Harry who's awake, yawning widely, walking over to Liam and squeezing him into a tight cuddle. Harry's like a koala bear, just clinging to him tight and not letting go, Liam thinks.

"So Louis is here again then," Harry murmurs to Liam's neck where he's hiding.

"Seems so," Liam answers, cooking with one hand, other arm curling around Harry's waist.

"Do you want me to wake him?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll wake soon on his own," Liam tells, squeezing Harry, waiting to see if he'd let go.

"I'll go grab a shower before the food is done," Harry lets go, disappearing before Liam can make any comments. 

"Oh, by the way," Harry's back, peeking inside the kitchen.

"Please do us all a favour and ask him out or something. Please Liam, it's becoming ridiculous."

Liam huffs, glaring at Harry angrily until his housemate disappears again. He knows Harry is right, it is becoming ridiculous if it's not already and he should do something about it. He's just shy, never quite knowing what are the right things to say. Besides, he's new to this. He discovered his sexuality quite late, only dating girls throughout high school, always thinking it felt wrong. He's never had a proper boyfriend before, only gone out for a few dates and slept around a few times. It's always been awkward for him and he never knows what to do, how to take the first step.

"Morning," he hears a raspy voice behind him. He turns around, not feeling surprised to see Louis standing in the doorway, yawning and scratching the back of his neck.

"Morning," Liam's tone has gone soft, hating how he sounds. It's an automatic reaction that seems to be happening around Louis, him going all soft, that is.

"You cooking again then?"  
  
"Yeah," Liam murmurs, turning to stare at the slowly cooking food instead of staring at Louis.

"Sorry for passing out on the couch again, I don't remember that happening."  
  
"You were quite drunk," Liam starts slowly.

"But it's okay, it happens."

"Is there any coffee?" Louis asks next.

"No but I can make some."  
  
"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Louis stops there, as to think of something.

"Liam," he adds, face brightening a little at remembering Liam's name. He blushes at that, focusing on making coffee, not hearing footsteps leaving the room which implies Louis has stayed. He hears an odd noise then, turning around to see what it was. Louis has hopped to sit on the counter, swinging his legs a little, not seeming too hangover. In fact, he has a smile on his face.

"If you want to freshen up," Liam decides to say.

"I can borrow you a toothbrush and some clothes. You can shower too, if you'd like."

"Thanks, mate, that'd be ace. Can we eat first though, I'm starving."  
  
"Sure," Liam wonders why he sounds like a host, trying to impress Louis. It's stupid, he did it last time, heart aching in his chest when Louis thanked him before rushing out. He isn't sure what he was expecting, doesn't know if he's expecting something now but surely he wants more than just a thank you. He is almost desperate for Louis' attention, for him to say something more than just a thank you. He wants Louis to notice him, has wanted it for weeks now, waiting for it to happen. It hasn't and it's miserable.

 

Harry joins them in the middle of the breakfast, complaining about his head hurting. He sits next to Liam, resting his head on Liam's shoulder, tilting it to a weird angle and whining to Liam about being hurt. Without thinking, out of a habit, Liam turns to press a kiss where he can reach, on Harry's forehead. He tells Harry to take a painkiller, bringing his hand on Harry's head and massaging his scalp.

"I didn't know you two are dating."

Liam's eyes widen and he looks at Louis, sitting on the opposite side of the table, seeming casual about it. Liam's too dumbfounded to speak, waiting for Harry to say something, feeling relieved when it happens.

"Oh we aren't. Liam's just lonely, likes to cuddle and all that."  
  
"Hey," Liam protests.

"If anything it's the other way around. You're always clinging to me or Niall like a koala and refuse to let go."

Harry smiles sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. Liam's cheeks burn and he peeks at Louis, wondering what he is thinking. He seems to be his normal self and Liam sighs, feeling somewhat hopeless. He wonders if he has any chances with Louis, thinking maybe Louis is simply out of his league. He is gorgeous, the kind of guy who can get anyone so it would be a miracle if Liam was enough.

 

Twenty minutes later, Louis is out of the shower, freshened up and looking much less hangover. He is collecting his things, Liam sitting on the couch, Harry wandering around somewhere. Liam feels terribly awkward when he hears Louis mentioning about leaving, wondering if he should go to the hallway or not. At the end, he decides to go there, watching Louis putting on his shoes.

"Thanks again mate, this house definitely has the best service," Louis is clearly joking as he's opening the front door.

"No worries," Liam murmurs, knowing he sounds awkward.

"See you around."  
  
Before Liam can say a word, the front door has closed and Louis is gone. He isn't too surprised when a few seconds later, there's a slap on the back of his head, Harry calling him a hopeless wanker.

 

 

The next time Liam sees Louis, it's Tuesday morning.

He is on his way to class, deciding to stop by the café to get himself an espresso. He slept badly, needing the strong cup of coffee to wake him up. He freezes when he sees Louis in the waiting line, stepping directly behind him. That exact second, Louis turns his head, smile creeping on his face when he recognises Liam.

"Hiya," Louis sounds cheerful.

"Hey," Liam murmurs, managing to sound somewhat normal.

"You heading to class, too?"  
  
"Yeah."

"What class do you have?" Louis asks another question, much to Liam's surprise. He is having a hard time believing Louis is chatting with him, deciding now is his chance to have a proper conversation with the guy.

"Creative writing. It's a new class. What about you?"

"Oddly enough," Louis stops there, beaming before continuing: "Creative writing."  
  
"Cool," Liam smiles back at him, motioning him to move along the queue.

Louis makes his order soon, getting a large latte. Liam's almost certain he is going to leave, focusing on making his order, trying to ignore Louis completely. He feels surprised when he realises Louis hasn't left, instead smiling at him, walking by his side out of the café.

On their way to class, they stumble upon Niall and Harry. They stop for a little chat, seeing as they still have a few minutes before the class starts. When Liam's about to leave, Harry tugs his had, pulling him closer to whisper something to his ear.

"I may have done something."  
  
"What?" Liam whispers back, eyes widening.

"Just wait and see, and enjoy the ride," Harry's sprinting away before Liam's brain can register his words, leaving him standing in the hallway feeling dumbfounded.

"Coming then, Liam?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," Liam breaths out, following Louis down the hallway, heart beating faster in his chest. He sips his coffee, body relaxing a little as he feels the hot liquid going down his throat.

 

 

The class goes by surprisingly fast.

Louis is sitting too close. Liam's too aware of his presence, able to smell the aftershave Louis uses. His thigh brushes against Liam's at one point and Liam thinks he's going to have a heart attack. He's never been so relieved when the class ends, wondering why Louis had to sit next to him and so close, too.

"Right I need to -" Liam's saying after opening the door for Louis, ready to head towards his next class.

"Come with me," Louis cuts him off, taking a firm hold of his arm, dragging him towards the opposite direction of where Liam needs to go. He feels confused, letting himself being dragged around the corner to a private spot where there are no people are around. Louis presses him against the wall, standing directly in front of him, letting his bag drop on the ground.

"W-What are you doing?" Liam stutters a little, feeling nervous, not understanding what is happening.

"Harry mentioned something," Louis starts, a half-sided grin on his face.

"Something about you being interested and said I should do something about it and I thought, why not. You're hot and all that."

Before Liam can understand what is happening, Louis' body is pressing against his, hand cupping his cheek, lips pressing on his. Louis is kissing him, Liam finally understands, realising to kiss him back. He lets his hands rest on the small of Louis back, holding him gently, kissing back somewhat slowly, taking his time. It's not a rough kiss, not one filled with lust, it's gentle, almost searching. It ends too soon for Liam's liking, feeling Louis pulling away, sighing before opening his eyes.

"I reckon that was worth the risk," Louis is beaming, grabbing his bag from the floor.

"What risk?"  
  
"Harry messing with me," Louis shrugs his shoulders.

"Right, I need to go. I'll call you later."  
  
"B-But," Liam stutters, grabbing a hold of Louis' arm before he can escape.

"You don't have my number," he says slowly, chewing on his lower lip.

"Harry put it in my phone," Louis grins happily, blowing Liam a kiss before disappearing around the corner. Liam sighs, resting against the wall, mind gone wild. He recalls what just happened, still not able to understand it but finally realising what Harry's earlier words meant.

Liam thinks he's never appreciated Harry so much in his life.

 


End file.
